bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cupcake Zombie
My Talk Page!. Hi Erm... Just because of my user name I promise I will not cause any problems. Because some people are nagging at me about it. Response I am not mad at you. I was just trying to stop something before it started. You may not be trying to start arguments, but other fans may take this the wrong way, which is what I was afraid of. You're not in trouble, don't worry. you didn't do anything wrong. just try to be more sensitive to how you phrase your stuff. Love as always, Usababe :D (talk) 00:39, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I feel very bad for you, everybody might think you are starting a doll war, but you're just trying to see their opinion. And it seems like you're not the only user that is younger than the rest: I'm 10 years old. I went to this wiki because I like bratzillaz. I'm an admin, so if you need anything, I can help. ~~Lana~~ Hey Holly, I checking with the other admins, and guess what! I'm making you an admin. I think it would be great to have another admin. Holly, Yes, you can make articles. You also can customize badges. Really nice to be an admin. Not yet. But you can read my new blog post, its great for all users. Holly I'm so sorry, but I seem to not be an admin anymore. I can't make you an admin until the founder of this wiki finds out. I promise you might be an admin some day! Congratulations! Thanks to all of your edits on the wiki and good word from an admin, you are now an admin of the Bratzillaz Wiki! All I ask is that you follow the two rules listed on this page. Thanks for all your edits and I can't wait to see more of them now that you are an admin :) ~ Annie ♥ ~ (FyeahSpectra's Talk) Holly See the your badges article. Click customize badges and only customise badges that don't have a bratzillaz picture. And for articles, go to contribute and click add a page but first you must tell the other admins, don't make my mistake :) No problem! You earned it! :) Btw, I love MonsterZillaz! Did you come up with that? That's really cute! I love Monster High AND Bratzillaz. I think the war think is so stupid. It's nice to see someone who loves them both like I do. Who's your favorite character in Monster High? And who's your favorite Bratzillaz? Obviously, my favorite MH character is Spectra but I love Venus and Abbey too. ~ Annie ♥ ~ (FyeahsSpectra's Talk) Frankie use to be my favorite until Spectra was introduced :) My favorite Bratzillaz is Yasmina and Meygana. ~ Annie ♥ ~ (FyeahsSpectra's Talk) Thanks for joining the party! I can't wait! Yasmin12345 (talk) 00:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Yasmin12345 HOLLYYYYYY! :D I LOVE IT! I posted a comment. Go look! :) I need to tell you this, There is this new blocked user, a wikia contributor. He/she was being rude to others, so I blocked him/her. The expiry date is Nov. 11, 2050 at midnight. Just wanted to say. Yasmin12345 (talk) 18:01, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Yasmin12345 Holly, It was on the Bratzillaz page. The comments from her were deleted by me. Don't forget the new years party! Its today! Yasmin12345 (talk) 19:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Yasmin12345 Hey Holly! Can you go in the chat? I need to discuss some admin stuff with you. --~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 19:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you may make it. Just to warn you though, if Ally does not approve of the page she will not hesitate to delete it. Its always best to ask her instead of me as she runs the Wiki and has say over everything on it. She has deleted a few pages I created because she thought they were not needed on the Wiki. So, please always consult her first instead of me. Since she has not been on in awhile, I will allow you to add it and if she says anything just tell her to ask me about it, so we can avoid any conflict. --~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 21:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ive removed you from the admins. This is the Bratzillaz Wiki not the Monster High Wiki. We only talk about Bratzillaz here not Monster High and how they "kind of copied" them. That is just adding flames to the fire with this stupid doll war. My decision is final. -Ally Nevrabratz (talk) 07:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Holly, so upset. You made a blog post, not a page. I thought Ally was a friend!